Perforations in the walls of internal organs may be naturally occurring, or formed intentionally or unintentionally. In order to permanently close these perforations and allow the tissue to properly heal, numerous medical devices and methods have been developed employing sutures, adhesives, clips, staples, anchors and the like. Many of these devices typically employ one or more sutures, the strands of which must be brought together and fixed in place in order to close the perforation.
Manually tying sutures strands together to close a perforation can be very complex and time consuming. For example, a significant level of skill and coordination is required by the medical professional, especially when the perforation and sutures are difficult to access within the body, such as in endoscopic or laparoscopic procedures. The numerous difficulties with manually tying sutures are well documented. In order to address these and other issues of manual suture tying, various automatic suture tying systems have been developed. Unfortunately, such automatic systems are often complex and costly, difficult to use, and limited in the variety of situations where they may be employed.